Trail of Love
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Oregon trail one man one woman and so many things thrown in their paths


I don't own Twilight

1836 Missouri

"We can't take everything we have to have room for the previsions." Bella tried to reason with her mother but Renee was insistent that they bring the solid oak bed with them.

"I'm not leaving this bed behind."

"Mother where are we going to put The Flour?"

Renee squared off with her daughter. "Fine." She relented. Bella then looked at the heavy bed how was she going to get it out of the wagon.

"May I help you ma'ma?" Bella turned to see a tall lanky cowboy standing behind her.

"Do you think you could take this out for me?" She pointed to the bed.

"Of course?" she stepped back next to her mother as he lifted the bed with little effort and put it to the side of the path. "Would you like any help loading those previsions?"

"That would be wonderful." Bella smiled "Thank you."

He lifted the bags into the place where the bed once resided. Stepping back he tipped his hat. "There you lady's go."

"Thanks again sir." Bella said. He tipped his hat and walked away.

Everyone please get into your wagons we are heading out." Bella heard a call come from the front. She hefted herself onto the seat and smiled over at her mother. "Well it looks like it's time for the newest journey in our life."

"As the day came to a halt the blackness of night washing over them Bella sighed. She was exhausted her back and arms were killing her from pulling on the reigns. The trail boss called a stop and she pulled her wagon next to that of another family and hopped down helping her mother to the ground she went to the back of the wagon and pulled out food for that night's supper. She told her mother to start mixing the biscuits as she went to find some cow chips for the fire.

She was walking along the uneven ground when she felt her foot slip from under her. Crying out she tried to steady herself or at least brace for the fall but it didn't work and she fell to the hard packed earth. She felt her ankle twist and bit her lip from crying more. She tried to stand but let out an even louder cry as her leg gave out from under her.

"Miss are you ok." She looked up into the sky blue eyes of the man who had come to her rescue earlier.

"I think I twisted my ankle."

"Here let me help you up." He gentle lifted her up and helped her hobble back to the camp. "Here sit down.

"Thanks." She whispered she felt so embarrassed first she has him help them in town and now this. She tried to stand again.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to collect the chips for the fire."

"I'll get them I have to get some for myself anyway."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask I offered."

"I don't even know your name."

"Jasper Cullen."

"Well Jasper I'm Isabella Swan nice to meet you."

"Likewise now let me go and get you those chips."

"Fine." Bella sighed in defeat sitting back down.

She watched with a curious gaze as this mysterious man collected the promised chips. She wasn't used to a male presence in her life. It had just been her and her mama for years. Her daddy had died years before in a farm accident she didn't even remember him. "Here you are." Jasper came back a basket full of the chips. "Let me help you back to your fire." Bella tried to stand but had to admit that she need help. Leaning against the man Jasper she let herself hobble beside him. When she reached the camp fire she stopped at the look on her mother's face.

"Isabella Marie what happened to you?"

"I twisted my ankle I'll be fine in the morning. This fine man Jasper Cullen was gracious enough to help me."

"Well that was nice of you sir I swear my daughter is so clumsy sometimes." Bella felt embarrassment flush her cheeks.

"it was no problem and that ground is uneven." Jasper said. "Ladies have a good night." Tipping his hat he headed on his way and Bella watched him go.

"Don't get any idea's girl." Renee warned her daughter.

"I won't." Bella sighed knowing that it was her duty to care for her mother even though her mother was no more than eighteen older then herself but no one could ever say Bella wasn't a dutiful daughter.


End file.
